


Edge of Madness

by myrthrilmercury



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Acting, Blow Jobs, Candy, Crossdressing, Facials, Flirting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Roleplay, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the movie, Joel and Mike put on a "Mad Men" sketch. Then it spirals out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yearofmeteors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearofmeteors/gifts).



“Have we finished the itinerary for the trip to Greensboro, Peggy?”

The bridge of the SOL had been redecorated the best that Mike and Joel could both manage for the “Mad Men” sketch they were performing. Joel had the easy part: all he needed was the cobalt grey business suit, black tie, white button down shirt, and patent leather shoes to pull off Don Draper. Mike sat at the typewriter in a brunette wig and Peggy Olson’s black and white checkered dress, complete with the pearl necklace and matching drop earrings. He also wore a scarlet-colored lipstick that Joel could only describe as vixen red. One thing he could say about Mike was that he _really_ threw himself into a role. Joel couldn’t help but wonder about the lipstick, though. It seemed inappropriate for the costume. Was Mike just wearing it because it was the only shade he had, or was there an ulterior motive? And…was that pantyhose under the black pumps?

“Everything’s ready,” Mike replied. “But there is something I wanted to talk to you about, sir.”

“And what would that be?”

“Well…” Mike crossed his legs and turned in his seat towards Joel. “You’ve used several of my ideas in your ad campaigns. Remember, I came up with ‘basket of kisses.’” 

“Yes, of course,” Joel replied, blankly staring at the large black buttons at the waist of the dress. Mike’s waist looked tiny, much tinier than it should. Just how did he manage that? “You’ve been very helpful to me and the company.”

“And you’re taking me to Greensboro with you?” Mike asked, gazing at Joel intently. From the look in his eyes, either he was really getting into the role or he had other things on his mind.

“Of course you are.” Joel leaned back in his chair and placed one elbow on the makeshift desk in front of him. “You’ll help with the presentation.”

“I thought as much. Since I’m such an asset to you and the firm…” Mike stood up and began walking over to Joel’s desk. It wasn’t a walk at this point, though—more like a strut, a cadence that once would expect from a siren on the prowl. “I want a raise.”

Joel grinned as he decided to throw Mike a curveball. “Yes, but you’ll have to work for it.”

“I know.” Mike picked up one of the candy cigarettes sitting on the desk in front of Joel and slowly threaded it through his fingers before parting his lips and pressing it against his teeth. He left his mouth partially open as he stared intently at Joel, waiting for his next move.

“Uh…” Frank, who until that point had been silently watching the action from down in Deep 13, stammered as he watched what was unfolding in front of him. “Is this part of the sketch?”

“Quiet,” Clayton muttered. “It’s getting good.” 

“I suspected as much. You’ve always been able to handle a challenge.” Joel’s gaze moved up and down the man in front of him as he frantically plotted his next move. Mike was handling this far better than he thought he would. At this point, Joel wasn’t quite sure he could handle it. It was bad enough that Mike looked that good in a dress, but when did he get so…assertive? 

Joel mindlessly watched Mike for a few moments as Mike ran the scarlet lips over the edge of the candy cigarette, occasionally swirling his tongue across the end to lap up the sugar. It reminded Joel far too much of…other things. “You need a light?” he finally managed. 

“Please.” Mike closed his mouth around the candy cigarette before leaning over the desk, propping himself up on his forearms mere inches away from Joel’s face. Joel adjusted his tie in anxious discomfort, and then noticed that the knot was coming undone. He fumbled with it for a few moments, managing to make it worse as his fingers kept slipping.

“I think I need a new tie,” Joel muttered, trying to stay in character.

Mike smiled and removed the candy cigarette from his mouth, placing it on the desk before walking around the edge of the desk and positioning himself behind Joel’s chair before leaning over and grabbing the tie.

“You don’t need a new tie,” Mike breathed into Joel’s ear. “You need a woman.” With that, he ran his fingertips down the nape of Joel’s neck before grabbing the material of the tie, enjoying the shivers he felt underneath him.

“Um, I’m pretty sure they’re no longer acting at this point,” Frank stated. 

“HUSH!” Clayton snapped as he frantically scribbled on his clipboard.

Mike fixed the tie in almost nothing flat; then adjusted it before withdrawing his hands. However, he remained close to Joel and continued leaning over.

Joel turned his head to look up at Mike. “You’ve just earned yourself a seat in first class.”

“What else can I earn?” Mike asked in that damned brandy voice he had adopted. It wasn’t making Joel uncomfortable so much as confused—about both the voices screaming in his head and the quickening of his pulse. 

Joel’s gaze returned to the scarlet mouth, which had become smudged from the candy cigarette. “Your lipstick’s a mess,” he stated blankly.

Mike pulled the silver tube of lipstick out of his pocket and removed the cap before placing it on the desk. He raised the tube towards his mouth, but stopped when Joel put his fingers on top of the hand holding the tube.

When their eyes met, a sly smile crossed Joel’s lips. “Let me help you with that. You don’t have a mirror.” He snatched the lipstick from Mike’s hand and twisted the bottom before mindlessly placing his other hand on Mike’s cheek to steady him. Without thinking, Joel drew himself in closer as he pulled Mike’s face towards the tube in his hand, and felt a spark deep inside as Mike parted his lips.

Suddenly, the mood shattered with the sounds of Clayton giggling like a schoolgirl and Frank whimpering. Remaining in place, both men turned their heads towards the screen to discover Clayton clutching his mouth with both hands to force himself to stop snickering. Frank was in wide-eyed shock, unsuccessfully attempting to keep his lower jaw from trembling.

Clayton removed his hands from his mouth and took a deep breath. “Well…” He picked up his clipboard and jotted down some additional notes. “This has to be the most entertaining experiment yet. Right, Frank?”

Frank didn’t reply, instead remaining frozen in flabbergasted silence.

“Uh…Frank?”

Frank stared at the screen for a few seconds before glancing down at his growing arousal; then quickly sprang out of his chair.

“I’ll be in my room,” Frank whined before scrambling away. 

Clayton smiled mischievously. “And you’ve helped me gather some valuable data on Frank as well.” With that, he stood up and headed off to find Frank.

Joel looked back at Mike before recoiling in absolute bewilderment at the predicament he had gotten himself into. He released Mike and threw the lipstick onto the desk before bolting as quickly as he could, leaving a baffled Mike in his wake. 

Joel flung open the bathroom door and slammed it behind him, kicking it to make sure the damned thing really was shut. He turned on the cold water at full blast and leaned over the sink; repeatedly splashing the frigid water against his face with both hands, trembling and hyperventilating. 

The numbness in his hands and face began to become apparent as his nerves steadied. Crisis averted. Joel wasn’t sure what was worse: that Mike looked so good in a dress, or his reaction. Very rarely was he ever grateful to the Mads for anything, but the interruption had saved him from doing something incredibly stupid.

After a long, forced breath, Joel turned off the water and wiped his face with one of the nearby towels hanging from the rack. Maybe all of the experiments were finally getting to him. How else could he explain his reaction, or the fact that he was about to apply lipstick to Mike? Hell, he didn’t even know how to use makeup. 

Mike apparently did, though. That was more than slightly disturbing. 

Once he felt confident that he had regained enough of his composure, Joel stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway. The door to the room five doors down was cracked open, and the light was on. Joel recognized it as the room where Mike kept all of his costumes from previous sketches, as well as other assorted crap that he didn’t care enough to ask Mike about or go looking through. Joel’s curiosity got the best of him, and he crept over to the door and pushed it open a little further.

He regretted that decision the moment he saw what was inside the room.

The wig, dress, and jewelry were now gone, and it turned out that hadn’t been pantyhose Mike had been wearing the whole time. Instead, Mike was standing there in a black satin garter belt with matching sheer stockings and the black pumps; along with black satin panties and _Jesus Christ was that a corset?!_

Sure enough, it was. There was a matching black satin underbust corset to go with the rest of the outfit. Well, that explained how Mike cut that figure in the dress. 

Mike initially reached down to begin undoing the corset, but stopped and looked up when he realized he had company. “Joel?” For whatever reason, he still had on the lipstick.

Joel’s only response was a strangled squeal as his jaw dropped and his entire body shuddered.

“What?” Mike asked nonchalantly, as if he standing around in women’s lingerie was the most natural thing ever. 

“Well…”Joel forced out. “First of all, how did you get any of that in your size, and secondly, _why?_ I thought you were just wearing pantyhose for the sketch.” 

“That’s what I tried initially,” Mike explained. “It didn’t work. I find that I can only really get into character if I have the full period outfit. That, and the dress wouldn’t fit without this.” He pulled at his corset again.

“…Oh.” Then again, when Mike wanted to get into a role, he jumped in headfirst. Joel chastised himself for having let his mind wander. Of course it was just for a sketch. Why else would Mike dress like that?

Mike placed his hands on his hips and leaned to one side, bending one knee. “You seem disappointed.”

“What?! No! Of course not!” Joel caught himself looking Mike up and down again and bit down on his lip as punishment. Above the corset, it was obvious he was male, but below, other than a few stray tufts of blonde body hair tucked carelessly away, the form-fitting lingerie really began blurring the gender lines. It was bad enough that Mike looked so good in that getup, but did it have to make him so freaking…androgynous?

Chuckling, Mike began approaching Joel with that sexy strut he had adopted earlier, along with a devilish smile and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Not only did he take obvious delight in watching Joel’s normally cool exterior shatter, but he clearly also enjoyed the spell he cast over him. 

“You’re awfully defensive for not being disappointed.” He stopped in front of Joel and pulled the tube of lipstick off a nearby folding table, then held it in front of Joel’s face. “You never did help me with this.”

Joel took a deep breath as he took the lipstick from Mike’s hand. There was no getting out of this one. As much as he wanted to take off running again, he’d most likely get chased, and the last thing he needed was to inflict psychological trauma on the ‘bots. He was doing a good enough job of doing that to himself at the moment.

Once again, Joel placed a hand on Mike’s face as he adjusted the lipstick in the tube and moved it towards Mike’s mouth. Every nerve inside of him smoldered before the lipstick reached its intended destination. Yet, once it did, it wasn’t as bizarre or unpleasant as Joel thought it would be. Instead, it was almost utilitarian, like lathering up before running a razor over the skin. 

They remained there for a few seconds as Joel stood rooted in place, dumbfounded. Finally, Mike reclaimed the lipstick from Joel’s hand and replaced the cap before setting it back on the table. Joel glanced at the freshly painted mouth, and the deviant thoughts from earlier came flooding back. 

“Um…”Joel tried desperately to change the subject, but found it impossible to focus on anything else. “You never did answer my other question. Where did you get these?” He ran a finger across the top of one of the stockings, more out of academic curiosity than deviance at this point.

“I have my sources,” was all Mike would say.

Then again, Joel was probably better off not knowing. He idly threaded the elastic holding the stocking to the garter belt between his fingers; then released it, resulting in a painful-sounding snap against the skin.

Mike winced a little, but then leered at Joel and placed his hands on his hips again, reverting to the earlier dominant persona. “Do you like what you see?”

Silently, Joel swallowed the lump forming in his throat as his eyes darted up and down Mike’s figure. Whatever he could say, it would be the wrong answer.

“I think I already know the answer to that.” Mike eyed the swelling in Joel’s pants and smiled.

“I…” Joel looked down before looking back at Mike, taking a few steps backwards, cowering like cornered prey. “I’m confused, okay?!” 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Mike purred in that sultry voice, closing the distance between them with that provocative saunter. Joel then realized he shouldn’t have moved backwards, as he was now standing against the wall behind him. Despite his vulnerability, he discovered that he had no objections to the hand now against his chest pushing him further back.

Joel swallowed again and glanced down at Mike’s hand before looking him right in the eyes. Then it hit him: sure, Mike looked good—alluring, even—in women’s lingerie. But that wasn’t what had him so undone. 

It was the fact that Mike had him right where he wanted him, completely powerless. He was putty in the palm of Mike’s hand, subject to his every whim and desire. 

Being held captive gave him a few desires of his own: namely, the desire to surrender control. 

Mike smiled approvingly when Joel relaxed, and became visibly aroused at the sudden compliance. He left his hand on Joel’s chest and ran the fingertips of his other hand between the other man’s legs, beaming at the whispered moan in response.

“Let me take care of that.” With that, Mike crouched down in his heels, smiling up at Joel as he undid the dress pants and pushed all of the accumulated material down.

Joel’s eyes grew wide. “Oh God, are you really—“

The question immediately ceased when Mike, who was completely disinterested in foreplay at this point, took Joel’s entire length into his mouth. Mike rocked back and forth in his heels, slowly sliding his head back and forth, relishing the low gasps and grunts as he worked the shaft with his mouth and tongue. Mike placed one hand on Joel’s thigh for leverage as he continued moving, and moved the other down to his satin panties, where he rubbed the material against his own arousal. 

Between staggered breaths, Joel blankly stared down at Mike, watching him work both of their cocks at once. It wasn’t just that Mike had cornered him and taken exactly what he wanted, but he also kept his legs wide open, the androgynous figure shaking a little as he simultaneously rubbed himself off. 

What was really hot is that Mike was so fucking shameless about it all. 

Joel forced himself to keep his voice down, since he knew he was coming close. The increased urgency in Mike’s movements indicated that he wouldn’t be long either. All of a sudden, Mike pulled back and grabbed Joel’s cock with his nearby hand. He gazed up at Joel and smiled, paying no mind to the spit and precome dripping down his chin.

“Where do you wanna come, baby?” Mike rasped, looking up at Joel expectantly.

Joel briefly considered the question. “On…on your face.” He reached down for Mike’s hand, but Mike batted his hand away.

“Not yet,” Mike scolded before slipping the head into his mouth and sucking hard. Joel’s entire body shuddered as he wondered if he’d pop right into Mike’s mouth.

Then, just as quickly as he had gone down, Mike pulled back and released his grip on Joel. “Come for me, baby.”

Joel grabbed his cock and jerked furiously; aided by the sight of Mike using both of his hands on himself. 

Mike came first, finishing himself through the satin panties. The hot streams of come splattering across his face were the icing on the cake. 

Mike remained on the floor for a few moments, smiling lasciviously, as Joel stared blankly, attempting to process what had just happened. Joel wasn’t sure what was more astonishing: the fact that he had just received a blowjob from his roommate, or that Mike had managed to pull that off without even smearing his lipstick.

After a brief period of silence, Mike got up and picked up a nearby box of tissues, grabbing several before tossing it over to Joel.

“I’ve wanted to do that for some time now,” Mike said as he wiped down his face.

Joel fumbled with the tissues as he clumsily cleaned himself, which was not an easy task given that he was still shaking a bit. “Put on lingerie and go down on me, you mean?”

“The latter, but the former isn’t so bad, either.” 

Joel’s eyes widened in sudden realization. “Wait…you mean, you…?”

Mike shook his head and laughed. “You really are clueless. What, all the physical contact I kept initiating didn’t give you the hint?”

“Well…” At this point, Joel figured it was best to let everything out. “I can’t say I object to what just happened. I’d been thinking the same.”

Well, almost everything. Mike didn’t need to know about all the boxes of tissues Joel had murdered. 

Mike narrowed his eyes and stared at Joel intently. “So, you also—“

Joel nodded. “I didn’t want to do anything stupid. I mean, if we’re stuck in space together, I didn’t want everything to be awkward. What if you said no?”

Mike laughed and shook his head. “Maybe I’m the one who’s clueless.”

A mischievous smile crossed Joel’s face as he took back some of his usual dominance. “Tell you what. Meet me in my room after the movie’s over. If we’re gonna do this…we’re gonna do it right.” With that, he put his pants back on and left the room. 

Mike paused for a bit, grinning, before going back to changing into his normal wear. Maybe being stranded in space wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


End file.
